Forest of Denial
by jona
Summary: Harry's leaving on his most important and dangerous mission... Snape might never see him again, it's time to tell the truth. Luv jona xxx


A/N: Just a strange HP – SS mini-fic that I mushed together whilst listening to the WONDERFUL  S.O.A.D album 'Toxicity'

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of JKR's Harry Potter world… Nor do I own the lyrics to System of a Down's song, 'Forest'.  I have no money and I'm making no money… This is merely fun!

Forest (of Denial)

_(system of a down)_

Walk with me my little child,

to the forest of denial,

speak with me my only mind,

walk with me until the time,

and make the forest turn to wine,

you take the legend for a fall,

you saw the product,

why can't you see that you are my child,

why don't you know that you are my mind,

tell everyone in the world, that I'm you,

take this promise to the end of you.

Walk with me my little friend,

take this promise to the end,

speak with me my only mind,

walk with me until the end,

and make the forest turn to sand,

you take the legend for a fall,

you saw the product,

Why can't you see that you are my child,

why don't you know that you are my mind,

tell everyone in the world, that I'm you,

take this promise to the end of you.

Take this promise for a ride,

you saw the forest, now come inside,

you took the legend for its fall,

you saw the product of it all,

Why can't you see that you are my child,

why don't you know that you are my mind,

tell everyone in the world, that I'm you,

take this promise to the end of you.

Severus Snape glared right back at the furious eyes of Harry Potter, who looked angry and dangerous enough in his battle robes to scare away the bravest of opponents.

The long black hair that swept down his back, the apparent wiry strength of his frame and the radiant power that surrounded him all added to the illusion.

"We've had this fight a thousand times Severus.  I will not succumb to your overbearance any longer!  I am not a student any more.  I'm a man!  And I won't wait any longer.  I'm going _now_."

Growled Harry.

Severus' lips narrowed into a thin line.

"You never were one to listen to common sense.  I don't know why I even try."  Muttered the sallow potions master.

Harry frowned and spun on his heel to stalk off.

He didn't get very far before his arm was caught in the tight grip of his old Professor's hand.

"Get off me."

Ordered Harry icily turning sharply to face the man who held his arm in a death grip.

"Harry…"

Said Snape in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Just, don't get yourself blown up."

Harry looked searchingly back at the older man.

"What are you talking about?"  He murmured.

Snape looked suddenly visibly tired and world-weary in front of him, and Harry felt a strange tug in his chest.

"I know you wont believe it.  But I need to tell you before it's too…  Well, I just need to tell you now."

Said Snape in a strange sort of strained voice,

"In the last few years, when I've seen you grow, when I've seen you take on all the odds and come away as pure and untouched as you began… I… Well… We're all so very… proud."

Declared the man who now, suddenly, seemed almost a stranger to Harry.

"So, just don't get yourself blown up."

Harry blinked a couple of times.  Slowly, his confrontational stance sagged into one of a heavily burdened young man.

Snape stepped rather self-consciously towards him and Harry noticed the slight tremble of the inherently controlled man's hands as he moved them to lay on his shoulders.

"To everyone else you're what you were always meant to be.  But to me, you're what you were NEVER meant to be… You're… a son."

Harry shook his head slowly in numb shock but didn't say anything.

"I won't demand anything more of you except this…"

Said Snape, his voice becoming more and more strained and difficult to hear.

"Don't throw the rest of your life away if you can spare it.  Even the whole of the wizarding world isn't worth that."

As he felt the shaking hands move away from his shoulders and watched his most hated teacher and harshest critic step away from him as if ashamed and frightened of his confession, Harry's heart was crashing against his chest and he felt slightly dizzy.

He noticed the closed expression crawl back over Snape's face masking any other feelings that might have been disclosed.

"I promise."

Harry whispered smiling slightly as he took a deep breath in readiness to leave.

He could have sworn that he saw a smile on Snape's face as he turned to leave, but he didn't stop to check… He had a battle to fight.

When Harry was gone Snape collapsed into a chair with a groan.

"Good luck Harry."

He whispered softly closing his eyes against the light that filtered in through a nearby window.

"For all our sakes.  Good luck."

***

Fin.

A/N2: Hope ya liked!

dedicated to my sister Angie (who also loves this song.)

- Go read her HP5 fic 'The Old Crowd'…

- http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=322949


End file.
